


他就像上帝

by fireyhotspot, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Michael, M/M, OOC的Cas, Top Cas, 上帝卡, 不情愿的嘿咻, 不情愿的打PP, 奴隶, 强推, 微虐, 束缚, 翅膀情趣, 胖次情趣, 虐心, 轻微奴役
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: Castiel吸收了体内利维坦的力量，成功掌控天堂、地狱、以及人间。他以新上帝自居，并将Michael从笼中释放，对哥哥展示他是多么的强大。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He who is Like God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117129) by [fireyhotspot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

Michael试图解开自己脖颈上刻着以诺语的项圈，发出受挫的叹气。这个项圈是Castiel——自诩为‘新上帝’的天使——锁在他身上的，没那么容易挣脱。

Castiel把Michaerl从地狱深处的笼子里释放出来，留下了Lucifer。跟Raphael不同的是，Michael的力量太过强大，以至于Castiel很难彻底摧毁他，只能限制起他的荣光。Winchester家的幼子Adam，Castiel决定‘怜悯’他，将他送入天堂。然而Michael需要尽快接受，谁是真正的上帝。

“你将成为一个典范。”Castiel告诉Michael，“有你这样的大天使站在我身边，辅佐我，足矣让一众天使认清现状。”

如今Michael的容器是年轻的John Winchester，以诺语项圈不仅锢住了他的荣光，还限制他的行动。所有能量都被压制在体内，无法释放。

被拒绝之后，新上帝便把Michael当成手心里的玩具，无聊了就拿这位昔日里呼风唤雨的大天使取乐。拷打他，羞辱他，最近开始将他作为自己的性奴。Castiel只让Michael穿极少的衣服，或者干脆什么都不穿。现在Michael只穿了一条浅蓝色的绸缎底裤，Castiel声称这样“看起来可爱极了”。

然而与接受的不公平待遇相比，Michael更气愤的是Castiel竟然以上帝的身份自居。他为自己的兄弟感到悲哀。

当Michael再一次地跟他的项圈搏斗时，正殿的门开了。不用抬头他也知道来者是谁。

“即使是你，也挣不开这个强大的咒语。”Castiel冷冰冰的声音响起。

Michael毫不理会，继续对付他脖子上的锁链。

“噢，亲爱的哥哥，别再做无用功了。只要你停止和我作对，承认我是新上帝，我就再也不会把你关起来。”Castiel开口，“你可以成为我最心爱的宠物，而我会给你源源不断的能量作为回报。”

Michael停下手中动作，丢出一个让死神都会感到畏惧的目光。“除非我亲眼见到父亲向你鞠躬的画面，否则我永远都不会承认你。”

“好吧。如果你不想用这个简单的方法让我们言归于好，”Castiel得意地笑了，“那我们就选择另一条艰难的道路。”

Castiel轻松地抓起Michael的项圈，像拖着一条狗一样，把哥哥拖进一个豪华卧室。房间中央有一张看起来非常舒适的床，还有许多其他东西——钩子，锁链，各种各样的性玩具。

Michael对这间卧室非常熟悉，他恨这里的一切。不管挣扎得有多激烈，Castiel都会带他来到这里，将他打破。

Castiel将项圈挂在墙壁的钩子上，取出一副手铐。Michael试图推开，但他的力量根本不足以对抗弟弟。

“首先，你必须接受惩罚，因为你试图逃走，”Castiel将Michael双手紧紧拷在前面，“当然，还有你攻击我。”

“你会被圣油焚烧而死！”Michael咆哮着诅咒道，将手铐上的锁链摇得哗哗响。

“那我们走着瞧吧。”Castiel漫不经心地回答，“我相信你已经为自己赢得了五十鞭。你还想说什么吗？”

Michael一言不发，恶狠狠地瞅着地板。

“跪下。”Castiel命令道。

Michael完全知道五十鞭意味着什么。开始的时候他试过反抗，但最终他还是放弃了。

Michael动作生硬地跪下，做好迎接鞭打的准备。当鞭子第一下落在他的身上时，他放声大叫。无论经历过多少次，他仍无法习惯这种剧痛。

抽到大约二十鞭的时候，他努力忽略这火辣辣的疼痛。眼泪从他的脸上滚下，但他没有发出哭声。

终于，五十鞭结束，Michael感觉自己浑身的肌肤都着火了。尽管这特制的鞭子根本没有在他的身上留下伤痕，Castiel鞭打的是Michael的灵魂。

“坐下。”他的弟弟命令道。

Michael知道，如果不照做他会得到比五十鞭更重的拷打。他喘着粗气，试图控制自己。可他实在太疼了，灵魂被鞭打的痛苦令他生不如死。泪水在他脸颊上流淌，但是除了呼吸，他拒绝发出任何声音。

“现在，你已经接受了你的惩罚。”Castiel在Michael面前踱着步，“我是你的新上帝么？”

更多的泪水打湿了Michael的脸。他为父亲难过，为弟弟失望。然而他只是摇摇头，因为害怕一开口讲话，他会忍不住哭出声响。

“大声回答我，Michael。”

“不，”Michael哽咽了，“你……永远……也……不可能……成为……我的上帝。”

“好吧，”Castiel冷哼道，“我认为你已经得到了足够多的疼痛，那么接下来，让我给你一些快乐怎么样？”

Michael眼泪汪汪地瞪着弟弟。他讨厌接受快乐，因为无论他有多么憎恨这件事，他的身体总是背叛他，向Castiel摇尾乞怜。

“我想，我要从你的翅膀开始。”Castiel说道，“你有着整座天堂中最美丽的翅膀。”

Castiel扬手打了个响指，Michael的翅膀被强行显现出来。四扇洁白的大翅膀无辜地展开，掀起一阵微风。还有两扇稍微小一些的，在Michael背部中央有些害羞地拍动着。那里隐藏起Michael不为人知的油腺。

Castiel站在Michael身后，一只手滑向哥哥光滑的背部，然后用指腹轻轻按摩油腺源头的凸起。这是每个天使只为伴侣做的事情，为了取悦对方身体，给他快感。

Michael死死咬住舌头，阻止自己发出任何愉快的声音。他不允许自己从弟弟的按摩中感到享受，但是，这感觉实在太美妙了！他开始慢慢地硬了起来，他恨自己的敏感。

Castiel继续抚摸着Michael的油腺，欣赏翅膀们在微微抖动的快乐模样。他侧过头来，看到Michael底裤中间的肿处。他满意极了，为自己再次成功将哥哥的性冲动挑起而洋洋得意。尽管每次他都很成功，没什么新鲜的。

Castiel低下头，用舌尖舔了舔油腺突起。这让他的哥哥彻底失去了理智，呻吟出声。

Michael在这样的刺激下，很快在绸缎底裤内高潮了。散发着浓烈香气的透明油体顺着羽根流下，没有必要继续按摩。

“还是不肯承认我吗？”Castiel嘴唇贴着哥哥颈后的柔软皮肤，闷声问道。

“不！”Michael嘴硬地说。

“你和Dean Winchester非常相似，”Castiel微笑地说，语气宠溺，“都那么愚蠢地忠于自己的父亲。还有，都那么美丽。”

Michael在咆哮。他不喜欢被任何人用这种方式谈论他的容器。天启的时候，他非常关心Dean。Zachariah伤害Dean的方式让他心痛，但是他真的需要那个“yes”。而他现在的处境，他认为这是一个讽刺。

“我很好奇，他在床上是不是也能发出你这样的呻吟。”

Michael刚要表示抗议，就被一双手臂横抱起来扔进床上。他的双手仍被拷住，只能扑打着翅膀挣扎。Castiel毫不介意这挠痒痒一般的反抗，轻松地扯下哥哥的底裤。感谢刚才射出的液体，布料又滑又湿，好脱得不得了。

Castiel趴在Michael背上，压住翅膀，一只手顺着哥哥后面用力探下去。

Michael发出吃痛的声音，上一次的伤还没有完全愈合好。

“多么漂亮的洞，我真不想玩坏它。”Castiel担忧地说，吻了吻Michael的颈后，“别担心，我会为你做好扩张。”

Michael扭头瞪了弟弟一眼。

Castiel没有再说话。他用指腹挤压着Michael的油腺，香香的液体沾满他的手指，同时Michael再次发出抑制不住的呻吟。Castiel慢慢用手指通开甬道，另一只手轻柔抚摸着Michael翅膀上的羽毛。

Michael咬住下唇，试图保持安静。但是当快感顺着后穴涌过全身，他发出了细小的闷哼。

Castiel找准哥哥的敏感点位置，同时推进去三根手指。Michael发出高亢的尖叫，头发被汗水浸湿。

第二次高潮来得如此迅速，令Michael感到深深的羞耻。他疲惫不堪，极度自厌，可他操控不了自己的身体。

Castiel无声地笑了笑，让哥哥的背抵住墙壁。他喜欢让Michael看着他们做爱，喜欢欣赏哥哥既愉悦又愤怒的矛盾表情。

Castiel脱下自己衣服，用Michael的油脂润滑自己，然后强迫他分开双腿，压在他身上。

Michael发出恼火的低吼。拷在一起的双手被推上头顶，力度大得令他感觉手腕即将被折断。

“今晚我最后一次问你。”Castiel将自己性器对准哥哥的穴口，“你愿意接受我成为你的新上帝么？”

“不、不……接受……”Michael声音在颤抖。

Castiel无可奈何地耸了耸肩，然后毫不留情地推进Michael的身体。

大天使被顶得撞向墙壁，疯狂叫喊着。尽管已经被扩张了，他还是感觉到撕裂的疼痛。

Castiel以健稳的步伐冲击着一个点。他知道怎样才能使Michael尽快忘记疼痛，专注愉悦。他想给他不听话的哥哥更多高潮，所以他加快节奏。

尽管进度非常不易察觉，但Michael仍然一点点地再次硬了起来。又热又重的性器在摩擦着他的敏感点，他的每一根骨头都被撞得散架了。

“停下、求你快停下。”Michael终于招架不住地哭喊出来。

“你打算承认我吗？”Castiel问道，胯下速度丝毫不减。

“不！”

“那就没商量。”Castiel扳住哥哥的双腿，冲向更深处。

Michael脆弱地掩面哭泣。他也许会继续乞求，但他永远不会承认Castiel。如果有比沦为弟弟的泄欲工具更让他痛苦的事情，那就是失去对父亲的信仰。

Michael第三次高潮，只射出了少量清清的液体。他无力地抓住身侧床单，只希望Castiel能尽快结束。疼痛已经麻木，和之前的每一次一样。

最终，Castiel在哥哥体内完成释放。他深深地呼出一口气，从Michael身上直起腰来。只是打了个响指，他便恢复了衣衫整洁的样子。

Michael实在太疲惫了，一动不动地躺在原处。一个晚上三次，即使对大天使来说也是太过了。他全身酸痛，感觉自己随时可以晕过去。

“晚一些时候我再来找你。你好好休息，思考一下我的建议。”Castiel从后面抱起Michael，用手指梳理着他的羽毛，谆谆诱导，“父亲已经死了，他不会来救你的，哥哥。”

Castiel打开Michael的手铐，在‘清洁’和‘保持’这两个选项中间犹豫了一下，决定遵循后者。他将光裸的、双腿间遍布污秽的哥哥放在床上，这个画面让他甚是欣赏。

但是Michael不会轻易屈服。他在床上躺了几分钟。

“父亲，请帮帮我。”

没有任何回答。

Michael沉重地叹了一口气，开始拉扯自己的项圈。他不会放弃父亲回来解决一切的希望，因为他是个好儿子。

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
